Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 August 2016
00:03:09 SouthParkClydeFan: so 00:05:59 Noire Noshivoka: that was some gud pozole 00:06:50 SouthParkClydeFan: whats pozole 00:10:23 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 00:15:57 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 00:16:16 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 00:17:02 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 00:17:06 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 00:19:35 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:19:36 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:20:12 SouthParkClydeFan: Hi 00:20:13 SouthParkClydeFan: bye 00:20:36 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:20:38 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:21:37 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:21:39 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:23:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:23:04 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:23:50 SouthParkClydeFan: Imma hide here until the drama in the other chat is cleared up 00:24:20 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:24:21 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:24:51 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:25:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:25:31 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:25:41 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:26:11 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:26:14 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:27:12 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:27:28 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:27:58 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:27:59 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:29:47 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:29:49 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:30:32 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:30:33 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:31:15 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:31:17 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:32:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:32:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:33:00 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:33:03 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:34:24 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:34:25 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:41:33 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:41:35 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:47:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:47:03 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:53:43 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:53:45 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:55:05 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:55:07 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:55:57 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:55:59 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 00:57:33 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 00:57:34 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:01:57 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hmm 01:02:22 SouthParkClydeFan: whale then 01:02:59 MaxiGamer WiiU: Eh, it had to happen eventually. We were delaying the inevitable, at that point. 01:04:51 SouthParkClydeFan: yeah i suppose 01:05:13 SouthParkClydeFan: i really hate that kitty mentioned the human centipede, now i cannot stop watching vids for it 01:05:52 MaxiGamer WiiU: I guess we'll wait what kind of awful shit is gonna happen in the next few weeks. Banning kitty is gonna come with a huge cost, potentially causing the fall of the wiki, if not me and Okami's fall too if we're not careful 01:06:25 MaxiGamer WiiU: Okami and I's* 01:06:52 SouthParkClydeFan: Well I'll be gone next week anyway 01:06:56 SouthParkClydeFan: so good luck 01:07:10 MaxiGamer WiiU: You're leaving again? 01:07:55 SouthParkClydeFan: No I will be gone a week 01:07:59 MaxiGamer WiiU: Ah oki 01:11:13 SouthParkClydeFan: I cant find the ending ;( 01:11:47 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 01:13:46 SouthParkClydeFan: omg ew i found the diarrhea scene from the sequel (i wont link it dont worry about the banhammer) 01:14:13 MaxiGamer WiiU: oh 01:15:20 SouthParkClydeFan: one of the guys is hot, so sad he died ;( 01:17:06 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 01:19:01 SouthParkClydeFan: rest in poop 01:20:48 SouthParkClydeFan: aw dangit i should have made sachibot say that 01:20:52 SouthParkClydeFan: !say>rest in poop 01:20:52 SachiBot: rest in poop 01:42:54 MaxiGamer WiiU: ded 01:46:12 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 01:47:42 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 01:59:52 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 02:02:44 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 02:03:06 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 02:09:12 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 02:18:36 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 02:18:53 MaxiGamer WiiU: é^è 02:23:25 Okaminarutofan999: Clyde, are you there? 02:23:39 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hmm 02:23:48 MaxiGamer WiiU: Oi clyde 02:30:22 MaxiGamer WiiU: .3. 02:33:45 SouthParkClydeFan: back 02:33:52 SouthParkClydeFan: whar 02:33:53 SouthParkClydeFan: what 02:34:11 SouthParkClydeFan: okaminarutofan999 02:34:14 SouthParkClydeFan: what did ya need 02:34:23 Okaminarutofan999: Pm 02:34:28 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:34:29 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:40:56 ~ Jennylove60 has joined the chat. ~ 02:41:12 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 02:56:20 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 04:01:03 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 04:01:07 SouthParkClydeFan: ahhh home at lasr 04:01:10 SouthParkClydeFan: last( 04:01:11 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 04:01:17 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 04:01:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: lasr( * 04:01:48 Okaminarutofan999: Lassgfrqewgrbfbdnth 04:01:50 MaxiGamer WiiU: * 04:01:58 Okaminarutofan999: ** 04:02:07 MaxiGamer WiiU: *@&&#&!($ 04:02:10 MaxiGamer WiiU: im mean 04:03:06 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 04:03:11 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hello 04:03:17 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Morning 04:03:28 MaxiGamer WiiU: Top o' the mornin' to you 04:03:47 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Names not jack though 04:03:53 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa) 04:04:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: 7 am 04:04:14 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Gotta wake up im the morning 04:04:27 MaxiGamer WiiU: 12am here, rip 04:04:40 SouthParkClydeFan: Hai 04:06:03 SouthParkClydeFan: its 12 pm here and i have to get up at nine gr8 04:06:17 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 04:16:17 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Ugh 04:16:23 MaxiGamer WiiU: woj 04:16:30 MaxiGamer WiiU: y'all right 04:16:30 Arthedain The Darkbringer: 7 hour qork day here we come 04:16:36 MaxiGamer WiiU: Aw geez 04:16:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Work* 04:18:07 SouthParkClydeFan: img="66.media.tumblr.com/8cc6a1dd90a2189dc13957bbe21a3797/tumblr_inline_n9cftuVvRU1r34t0l.gif" 04:18:09 SouthParkClydeFan: me in life 04:18:27 MaxiGamer WiiU: lel 04:19:49 SouthParkClydeFan: g2g wow today was crazy 04:20:43 MaxiGamer WiiU: See ya 04:21:17 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 04:26:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Welp, off to work 04:26:08 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Later 04:26:12 Okaminarutofan999: Bye 04:26:46 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 04:59:14 ~ Solar Metca has joined the chat. ~ 04:59:24 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hi 04:59:31 Solar Metca: Hello 05:00:54 Solar Metca: Well 05:01:06 Solar Metca: Have any of you played Corpse Party 2U? 05:01:21 Okaminarutofan999: I have watched a playthrough, but that was a long time ago 05:02:57 Solar Metca: Would you consider Sachiko the main protagonist? 05:04:06 Okaminarutofan999: Well, she's the main character, but not the main protagonist imo 05:04:15 MaxiGamer WiiU: In other words, an anti-hero 05:04:28 MaxiGamer WiiU: Like, a bad hero 05:04:59 MaxiGamer WiiU: For example, an anti-hero could be Bowser if he's the main character 05:05:46 MaxiGamer WiiU: Basically playing the bad guy 05:06:22 ~ Solar Metca has left the chat. ~ 05:06:48 ~ Solar Metca has joined the chat. ~ 05:09:38 Solar Metca: Alright. 05:12:03 Solar Metca: I don't think she's the main protagonist since i'm pretty sure we never see things from her point of view 05:12:20 Okaminarutofan999: Exactly 05:13:38 Solar Metca: But this person keeps adding in that she is. 05:13:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: Ok, here's my opinion: Satoshi is the main character of the game, but Sachiko is the main character of the story told by Satoshi. Basically, a story inside a story, but the inside story is developed, while the outside story is just a support for the inside story. 05:14:22 MaxiGamer WiiU: So we have two protagonists, but they are in different contexts. They are each protagonists in their own universe 05:14:49 MaxiGamer WiiU: Wait actually 05:15:05 MaxiGamer WiiU: Satoshi would be a narrator 05:15:09 MaxiGamer WiiU: Wouldn't he? 05:15:38 MaxiGamer WiiU: He is the main narrative protagonist, while Sachiko is the main narrated protagonist 05:15:54 MaxiGamer WiiU: I have undiscovered the mystery 05:15:58 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa) 05:16:20 Solar Metca: I think you might be reading a bit too much into it... 05:16:26 MaxiGamer WiiU: v( :^) )v 05:16:29 Okaminarutofan999: My opinion: Sachiko is the main character. Satoshi is the main protagonist 05:19:26 MaxiGamer WiiU: I take as if it were Batman telling a story about the Joker. 05:19:52 Okaminarutofan999: I know most people think of protagonists and main characters as the same, but in my opinion, protagonists are good characters. And obviously, Sachiko is not, as she did bad things in the game. But she is still the main point and focus in a way, so she's the main character, but not protagonist in my eyes 05:20:45 MaxiGamer WiiU: Satoshi would the main protagonist who narrates the story of a character who's usually depicted as an antagonist, Sachiko, but who is the main focus of the narrated story. 05:21:01 MaxiGamer WiiU: So it's basically a story inside a story 05:22:14 Okaminarutofan999: Most people who see "protagonist" they automatically think "Good", which is the opposite of Sachiko 05:22:14 MaxiGamer WiiU: Sachiko is kind of the anti-hero of the story told by an actual hero 05:22:46 MaxiGamer WiiU: an·ti·he·ro ˈan(t)ēˌhirō,ˈan(t)īˌhirō/ noun noun: anti-hero a central character in a story, movie, or drama who lacks conventional heroic attributes. 05:23:31 MaxiGamer WiiU: She doesn't have any heroic attributes (well, she kind of does at the end, but y'know) but is still a central character 05:23:56 MaxiGamer WiiU: She's sort of a sub-main-anti-protagonist 05:24:46 MaxiGamer WiiU: Get what I mean? 05:24:51 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa) 05:25:09 MaxiGamer WiiU: We're mythbustin' this son of a bitch a'ight 05:26:49 MaxiGamer WiiU: tl;dr Satoshi is the narrative protagonist and Sachiko is the sub-anti-hero (sub because she's in a story inside a story) whose story is narrated by the protagonist 05:27:34 MaxiGamer WiiU: It's basically Batman telling the story of the Joker 05:28:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 05:30:00 Solar Metca: That's deep. 05:30:18 MaxiGamer WiiU: A bit, yeah 05:30:22 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa2) 05:31:12 MaxiGamer WiiU: Far-fetched as shit, but yeah 05:31:45 ~ Solar Metca has left the chat. ~ 05:31:51 ~ Solar Metca has joined the chat. ~ 05:38:08 Okaminarutofan999: Me and Maxi had a whole debate about this in a call 05:38:19 MaxiGamer WiiU: AND WE CAME TO A CONCLUSION! 05:38:29 MaxiGamer WiiU: It's a motherfucking mess, don't even bother about it 05:38:32 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa) 05:41:05 Solar Metca: Okay... 05:41:55 MaxiGamer WiiU: v( :^) )v 05:42:04 Okaminarutofan999: 2nerdy4solar 05:43:20 MaxiGamer WiiU: Here is a very clear and explanatory graph of our common conclusion 05:43:32 MaxiGamer WiiU: img="image.prntscr.com/image/7dba5d9d2b8a4733b7b51a4066581013.png" 05:43:46 MaxiGamer WiiU: See, the red is Sachiko whilst the blue is Satoshi 05:43:59 MaxiGamer WiiU: Clear like spring water 05:44:02 MaxiGamer WiiU: (kappa) 05:45:10 Solar Metca: Yeah. 05:45:15 MaxiGamer WiiU: Yeeeeup 05:45:17 MaxiGamer WiiU: :^) 05:45:20 Solar Metca: How could i not see this before. 05:45:24 MaxiGamer WiiU: ikr 05:45:28 MaxiGamer WiiU: We have enlightened you 05:49:21 Solar Metca: Well 05:49:26 Solar Metca: I'll be going now 05:49:56 ~ Solar Metca has left the chat. ~ 05:51:32 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip in theory 06:02:57 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 06:02:58 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 06:03:37 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 06:03:38 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 06:04:08 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 16:36:32 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 16:36:34 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 16:36:42 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hello 16:37:31 KawaiiUnicorn: Hello. 16:38:57 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hi 16:40:02 MaxiGamer WiiU: I almost fell on by ass trying to but my pants on, rip 16:40:08 MaxiGamer WiiU: put* 16:41:56 Arthedain The Darkbringer: that's pretty impressive 16:42:14 MaxiGamer WiiU: ikr brb 16:46:04 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 16:49:13 MaxiGamer WiiU: back baae *hugs* 16:49:52 Okaminarutofan999: *hugs* 16:51:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 16:51:04 SouthParkClydeFan: Haiii 16:51:07 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hii 16:51:16 Okaminarutofan999: Hey Clyde 16:51:51 SouthParkClydeFan: G2g :( 16:51:57 MaxiGamer WiiU: Ah 16:51:59 Arthedain The Darkbringer: oh, hello 16:52:00 MaxiGamer WiiU: See ya? 16:52:01 Arthedain The Darkbringer: didnt notice 16:52:18 Okaminarutofan999: Hey Arthe 16:52:34 Arthedain The Darkbringer: oh yeah 16:52:39 Arthedain The Darkbringer: in the morning while I was here 16:52:47 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I was actually sitting and on phone 16:52:53 Arthedain The Darkbringer: while my partner was working 16:52:54 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 16:52:56 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 16:53:24 Arthedain The Darkbringer: because he was like "I can do this alone" 16:53:30 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but I was like thinking 16:53:37 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 16:53:55 Arthedain The Darkbringer: "boss is going to drive past and look at me like: "Work or die."" 16:54:23 KawaiiUnicorn: tbh i'd be like work or die 16:55:47 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 16:55:52 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 16:56:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and sun was shining 16:56:48 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and I was like yay, today finally gonna be a good day 16:56:50 Arthedain The Darkbringer: NOPE 16:56:54 Arthedain The Darkbringer: come midday and downpour 16:58:35 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 17:00:41 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 17:02:47 MaxiGamer WiiU: https://www.reddit.com/r/gravityfalls/comments/4yczgw/im_confused/ 17:02:50 MaxiGamer WiiU: :^) 17:10:24 Arthedain The Darkbringer: http://prnt.sc/c7a4vk 17:11:14 MaxiGamer WiiU: Beauty 17:18:57 KawaiiUnicorn: https://youtu.be/5ZSLPSfhA1w?t=615 17:33:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hmm 17:40:56 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 17:41:00 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 17:41:34 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 17:41:37 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 17:41:57 MaxiGamer WiiU: ugh ffs 17:43:13 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 17:43:17 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 17:44:18 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 17:44:21 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 17:50:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 17:50:07 MaxiGamer WiiU: hi.. 17:50:11 SouthParkClydeFan: Haiiii 17:50:15 SouthParkClydeFan: Whats wrong 17:50:51 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 17:50:52 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 17:52:50 SouthParkClydeFan: Okami are you alright 17:54:56 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 17:55:39 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 18:00:14 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 18:00:17 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 18:04:04 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 18:05:41 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 18:05:44 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 18:09:10 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 18:09:12 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 18:16:16 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 18:16:25 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 18:16:41 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 18:16:47 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 18:28:13 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 18:28:20 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 18:51:56 MaxiGamer WiiU: hm 18:53:54 SouthParkClydeFan: Ded 18:54:25 MaxiGamer WiiU: yep.. 18:55:31 SouthParkClydeFan: Whale better than a bunch of drama 18:56:16 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 18:56:19 MaxiGamer WiiU: Well it already happened so I guess it's a bit too late to say this, but y'know 18:56:19 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 18:57:52 SouthParkClydeFan: Whale sorry mr sassypants but i cant time travel 18:58:33 Okaminarutofan999: *sigh* 18:58:38 MaxiGamer WiiU: é^è 18:58:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: *hugs bae* 18:58:54 Okaminarutofan999: *hugs tightly* 18:59:25 SouthParkClydeFan: After these last few days you need a hug 19:11:10 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 19:11:16 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 19:11:19 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 19:11:23 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 19:12:26 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 19:12:57 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 19:13:10 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 19:13:13 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 19:13:50 SouthParkClydeFan: Hey kawaii did you change your mind 19:15:13 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 19:18:28 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 19:18:40 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 19:18:47 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 19:18:51 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 19:19:03 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 19:19:17 MaxiGamer WiiU: hi 19:19:24 SouthParkClydeFan: Hi 19:19:37 KawaiiUnicorn: No. I haven't. 19:19:50 KawaiiUnicorn: I'll be staying for like, a week more. 19:20:15 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 19:21:26 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 19:21:27 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 19:21:39 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 19:21:40 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 19:22:06 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 19:22:06 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 19:22:08 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 19:22:08 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 19:22:08 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 19:22:10 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 19:22:34 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 19:22:39 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 19:22:52 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 19:22:54 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 19:23:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: hmm. brb 19:25:26 SouthParkClydeFan: There is not a worse feeling in the world than when you are forced to serve high quality food to some giant guy who is a dick while you youself are starving asf 19:27:02 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 19:27:08 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 19:28:30 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 19:28:32 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 19:29:34 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 19:30:13 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 19:32:12 SouthParkClydeFan: Whale 19:32:56 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 19:35:18 SouthParkClydeFan: !say>Hey Clyde how are you holding up 19:35:18 SachiBot: Hey Clyde how are you holding up 19:35:59 SouthParkClydeFan: Always nice to know i have you sachibot <3 19:37:10 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 19:37:44 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 19:37:46 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 19:40:01 SouthParkClydeFan: Hi 19:41:57 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 19:42:01 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 19:42:54 SouthParkClydeFan: Whale i g2g bye 19:43:24 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 19:48:54 Skyrames: Bubbles 19:51:23 MaxiGamer WiiU: back 19:52:19 Skyrames: (awesome) 20:09:06 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 20:15:47 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 20:15:52 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 20:18:44 KawaiiUnicorn: Hey, Severi? 20:18:53 Arthedain The Darkbringer: yes? 20:33:23 KawaiiUnicorn: Okay you finish 11 my time, right Severi? 20:34:13 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 20:34:16 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 20:41:41 KawaiiUnicorn: Severi, vids? 20:42:17 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 20:42:19 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 20:44:22 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 20:44:29 MaxiGamer WiiU: Baaaee (hugs) 20:49:12 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 20:49:18 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 20:57:47 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 20:57:50 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has joined the chat. ~ 20:59:00 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 20:59:59 ~ KawaiiUnicorn has left the chat. ~ 21:12:16 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hmm 21:15:38 MaxiGamer WiiU: *sigh* welp 21:19:46 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 21:19:55 Noire Noshivoka: Hmm. 21:20:20 MaxiGamer WiiU: Oh hey 21:20:43 Noire Noshivoka: oi 21:20:55 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hmm how are you 21:21:16 Noire Noshivoka: hmm im okay 21:21:21 Noire Noshivoka: and you 21:21:27 MaxiGamer WiiU: I'm.. okay I guess 21:34:00 Noire Noshivoka: hmm 21:35:26 MaxiGamer WiiU: Yeah 21:35:38 MaxiGamer WiiU: It's.. pretty dead 21:40:47 ~ Jennylove60 has joined the chat. ~ 21:40:52 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hey 21:41:00 Jennylove60: hey 21:43:25 Jennylove60: Pacer Test 21:44:02 MaxiGamer WiiU: Hm? 21:46:44 Okaminarutofan999: The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. 21:46:58 MaxiGamer WiiU: Woah. Oh that 21:47:12 Jennylove60: Ready 21:47:16 Jennylove60: Start! 21:47:20 Okaminarutofan999: The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal bodeboop. A sing lap should be completed every time you hear this sound. ding 21:47:37 MaxiGamer WiiU: Bodeboop 21:47:38 Okaminarutofan999: Remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark. Get ready!… Start. ding﻿ 21:47:44 Jennylove60: g0tta blast 21:47:50 MaxiGamer WiiU: (sonic) 21:48:03 MaxiGamer WiiU: We just call it the "Bip Test" over here :^) 21:48:14 MaxiGamer WiiU: cuz bips 21:48:22 Okaminarutofan999: (rainbow dash) 21:48:28 Jennylove60: >When ur mom eats your twinkies 21:48:38 MaxiGamer WiiU: rip 21:49:18 Jennylove60: >When she takes ur Yuri manga 21:49:34 MaxiGamer WiiU: I remember only being able to do a lap and a half. One year I did half a lap because I was at the bathroom when it started and wasn't ready :^) 21:51:01 MaxiGamer WiiU: Some people could do, like, 20 laps and I thought they were crazy as shit. 21:51:05 Okaminarutofan999: Rip in literal shit 21:51:11 MaxiGamer WiiU: ye lel 21:51:50 Noire Noshivoka: rip in poop 21:52:46 Jennylove60: pootis 21:53:39 Okaminarutofan999: The Call of the Poot 21:53:44 MaxiGamer WiiU: lel 21:53:49 MaxiGamer WiiU: Pootlan 21:53:59 Okaminarutofan999: Skype froze Maxi 21:54:02 MaxiGamer WiiU: eeee 21:54:10 MaxiGamer WiiU: Same for me 21:55:24 Jennylove60: eeee 21:55:28 Jennylove60: Same for me 22:05:50 Noire Noshivoka: skaipu 22:06:24 Jennylove60: booty 22:07:23 Noire Noshivoka: you a warrior? 22:07:47 Jennylove60: no 22:15:39 Noire Noshivoka: sad 22:16:00 Jennylove60: no 22:17:54 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 22:20:27 ~ Jennylove60 has joined the chat. ~ 22:20:38 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 22:29:16 ~ Jennylove60 has joined the chat. ~ 22:29:26 ~ Jennylove60 has left the chat. ~ 22:31:19 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 22:31:23 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 22:31:55 Noire Noshivoka: this is it i guess 22:34:34 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ Category:Chat_logs/2016